transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bygone Files Part 2: Countdown for Supremacy
Zeke heads to Manhattan to throw in the UK's bid for Nova Britannia, as Hilde leads the League of Guardian Angels into solving the murders committed by Talon. Plot First Rule Zeke shakes Mortimer's hand and tells her that he knows how much she wanted to win the election. Mortimer asks what Zeke is implying, and Zeke tells the Nation that he never chose his Deputy Prime Minister, and that he chooses Scarlet Mortimer to fill in that role. Scarlet thanks Zeke for the role, and Zeke mentions that he can't wait to work together with Scarlet to 'reparing' the United Kingdom. Scarlet asks Zeke what he's going to do next, and Zeke mentions that he's going to head to Manhattan, to throw in the UK's bid for Nova Britannia. Scarlet asks Zeke if he needs her to go with him, and Zeke mentions that he'll go by himself, in the possible event that Zeke too is assassinated in America. Scarlet then says farewell to Zeke, as both exit the broadcasting station. Zeke is then approached by Cogman, in which he and Viviane Wembley congratulate Zeke on his victory. Zeke thanks both, before entering his car and driving away. Both watch as Zeke drives away, and Cogman tells Viviane that she caused him to go away. Viviane tells Cogman to go fuck himself. Cogman mentions that he has to go back to tend to Castle Folgan. New Recruits In the training fields above The Arsenal, Arthur continues to fire rounds of ammo towards Blitzstrom, who simply disintegrates them. Within The Arsenal's Training Room, Amy-Evie and Scott levitate into the air, and Amy tells Scott to clear his conscience. Amy-Evie asks Scott what he sees, and Scott mentions that he sees a massive battle taking place. Amy-Evie asks when, and Scott mentions that he sees several machines flying down from the sky, as they're ambushed by larger machines. Amy-Evie mentions that she sees the British Marines arriving on an island, as they fight their foes. Amy-Evie and Scott land on the ground, and Scott asks what it could mean. Zachary watches as S.O.P.H.I.E. deciphers some random codes on the computer. Zach tells S.O.P.H.I.E. that he's going to check on Olinda and leaves. Zachary approaches Olinda, who finishes Ivan's check-up. Ivan thanks Olinda, before leaving the Medical Bay. Olinda tells Zach that Ivan is gigantic and she doesn't know how he can be that big, that it's unhealthy. Zach tells Olinda that Zeke won the Election, and is heading to New York for the Bidding. Olinda tells Zach that she doesn't really care who Nova Britannia goes to. Zach tells Olinda that she should, as Nova Britannia has become a failed state. Olinda tells Zach that she's going to lie down for a bit. Zach then asks to join her, which she allows. Arthur tells Elizena to destroy the tagged targets within 15 seconds, and Elizena uses her abilities to fly into the air and send bolts of radiated energy towards the targets. Before she can strike the last 2 targets, she falls weary and falls to the ground. Arthur asks what's wrong, and Elizena mentions that she feels tired. Arthur tells Elizena that as a member of the BRD, her enemies won't care if she's tired, and will kill her. Arthur shows sympathy and tells Elizena to take a nap. Elizena then gets up and limps away. Natalia approaches Arthur and asks why he showed her sympathy, and Arthur mentions that her nation is starving and needs food. Natalia continues to look at Elizena as she blasts the last two targets. Alles Neu, Alles Anders Part 1 (All New, All Different) Hildegard arrives in Berlin with Zeitgeist and Dead Girl. She tells Annalena that she might have an idea who killed the Chancellor. Annalena asks who, and Hildegard tells her that she believes that the Neo-Nazi Organization TALON is behind it. Annalena tells Hilde that she won't let Germany be involved, and tells Hilde to take care of it. Hilde tells Annalena that she doesn't know where TALON is, and Annalena tells Hilde tough shit. Hilde asks Axel where TALON may be hiding, Senka mentions that if TALON is going around the world killing National Leaders, they should try to calculate who TALON will go after next, then trace them back to their location of origin. Senka mentions that all of the National Leaders are about to commence a meeting in New York, to which Hilde mentions that they won't be able to get there in time. Manhattan Part 1 A day later, Zeke enters the International Meeting, and the President of the U.S. mentions that he is willing to bid for Nova Britannia. Zeke mentions that the UK is willing to bid as well, since Nova Britannia holds not only a strategic battleground, but much English History there as well. The Prime Ministers of Denmark and Russia and King T'Challa of Wakanda bid as well. Dr. Doom mentions that he is willing to bid if anyone decides to drop out. President Hanson mentions that they need to make the bidding simple and have everyone who doesn't show interest drop out. Over 100 men begin to stand up and leave, which amuses Zeke. Zeke mentions that it's all down to them, and Dr. Doom mentions that he will bid for Nova Britannia. Zeke asks Doom why he wants it, and Doom mentions that it will give him enough room to expand his already small nation. Zeke asks T'Challa, and T'Challa mentions that he believes that he is quite capable of rebuilding a failed nation. Zeke then asks Hanson, and Hanson mentions the same thing, and mutters that it would expand U.S. territory. Kim Jeong-Un asks Zeke what he wants to do with it, and Zeke mentions that he already explained. Hanson then chuckles. Fruition (or Meutre Maitre(Murder Master)) Virginie meets with her brother Maxime on top of World Trade Center One. Virginie asks how long he's been in New York, and Maxime mentions that he's been in New York prior to the Assassinations. Virginie mentions that she has orders from Crow. Maxime asks what the orders are, and Virginie tells him to prepare for fireworks. Virginie shows Maxime a bomb, before leaving. Maxime follows Virginie, and both climb to on top of the United Nations Building, where Maxime and Virginie take out the guards. Both then enter the building. In the building, Virginie mentions that Crow is orchestrating an Invasion on Nova Britannia, and they need to cause a diversion, so that no one may bid for the Island right away. Maxime asks what he needs to do, and Virginie tells Maxime to plant the bombs all around the building. Virginie then walks behind a man and stabs him from behind and places a bomb under him. Maxime then shoots five guards with a silenced pistol before he tosses a bomb onto the chandelier. Maxime then heads into the main room and watches as Zeke mentions that they should go on a break. Maxime leaves the room, as the Austrian Prime Minister leaves to use the restroom. The Austrian Minister walks into the bathroom and is greeted by Maxime. The Austrian Minister tries to flee, only to be knocked back into the toilet. Maxime prepares to place a bomb, and tells Virginie that he has a solution and tells her to leave the building. Virginie complies and leaves the U.N. building. Manhattan Part 2 The Meeting comes back together, and the Austrian Minister begins to cry, Zeke asks why he's crying, and the Minister mentions that he's sorry. Zeke approaches him and begins to hear beeping. Zeke then opens the Minister's shirt and finds a time-bomb on the Minister. Zeke orders for the entire building to be cleared and have a bomb-diffuser come and defuse the bomb. Everyone except Zeke flee the building, as Sergeant Dane arrives and begins to operate on the Austrian Minister. Zeke tries to calm the Minister down. The Minister continues to apologize. ON top of a nearby building, Virginie asks Maxime if the bombs are ready, and Maxime presses the Detonator, and the bombs in the United Nations Building goes off. Zeke uses his grapple to grab his shield and save himself from the bombs as the building caves in on him, killing the Austrian Minister and Sergeant Dane. Local News arrives on the scene, as everyone is left in shock of the massive explosion. Firefighters begin to arrive as well as Local News Anchors Broadcast the turn of events. In The Arsenal, Zach watches and runs to S.O.P.H.I.E. and asks her to check if Zeke is alive, and S.O.P.H.I.E. mentions that it is unclear. In a Pub in Dresden, Hilde watches the news and begins to show sorrow, as Axel calms her down. In Castle Stehlwald, Alex watches the news and smirks, mentioning that TALON is free to begin their plans. Alex approaches Red Skull and mentions that all National Leaders are dead, and to begin their plans. Arnim Zola enters the room and mentions that Alex's claim is false, as Meutre Maitre and Fatale failed to kill all National Leaders, as Zeke had the building evacuated. Frustrated, Alex tosses a piece of metal onto the main hangar floor, where it strikes a TALON Commando in the head. As Red Skull chuckles, Arnim Zola mentions that they can still make the plans, as the United Nations will be left in chaos and begin to blame each other. Alex then begins to calm down, regain his cool, and asks Red Skull and Andrea if they should continue their plans. Red Skull mentions that Alex is backed by FENRIS, though he himself hesitantly agrees. Alex then orders the workers to begin construction. T-00010 approaches Alex and tells him that Meutre Maitre and Fatale are returning from their mission. Alex tells T-00010 to have Meutre Maitre join Becky in seeing to it that the troops are mobilized and that Fatale meets in his office. T-00010 then leaves, and Red Skull asks if he plans on melting down if he fails this mission. Alex tells Red Skull to go fuck himself before leaving. Alles Neu, Alles Anders Part 2 (All New, All Different) Hilde drives a truck towards Frankfurt, as Zeitgeist watches Dead Girl in the back seat. He watches as Dead Girl begins to conjuring and asks what she's doing. Dead Girl tells Zeitgeist that she's trying to conjure spirits to try and detect the future. Zeitgeist asks what the future is telling her, and Dead Girl returns to normal. She mentions that they find the People who bombed the United Nations and that they encounter them in Castle Stehlwald, in Saarland. Hilde asks Dead Girl for the directions of Castle Stehlwald, and Dead Girl mentions that it's close to Illingen. Hilde then begins to drive the truck towards Illingen. Manhattan Part 3 As Firefighters begin to put out the fires, President Hanson mentions that he spots the rubble moving. The Firefighters move close to the rubble, and Zeke emerges. Zeke tells the Firefighters that the Bombers must have planted several bombs throughout the building and that's what caused the building to come tumbling down. President Hanson asks if Sergeant Dane made it, and Zeke confirms that Dane and the Austrian Minister were the closest to the blast, so unlikely. President Hanson asks how Zeke managed to survive, and Zeke mentions that he used his shield to protect himself from the blast and the falling debris. Kim Jeoung-Un then tells the men that he's dropping out of the Bidding, as no country is worth losing another National Leader. Zeke tells Hanson that he's okay with that. Zeke then asks when they will continue the Bidding, and the Chinese Minister asks why he wants to know. Zeke mentions that he just wants to finish the bid. The Chinese Minister begins to attack Zeke and blame him for the Bombing. President Hanson pulls the Chinese Minister off of Zeke and holds both away from each other. Zeke mentions that he was in the Meeting room since the beginning, and President Hanson tells the Chinese Minister that the Austrian Minister was the one holding the bomb, and Zeke came alone without soldiers or spies to defend him. President Hanson then asks the Chinese Minister why Zeke had the building evacuated if he wanted to kill them then and there. The Chinese Minister then calms down and drops out of the bid, before leaving. The Russian, Danish, and the Swedish Prime Ministers drop from the bid as well. Zeke mentions that it leaves him, Hanson, Dr. Doom, and King T'Challa. Dr. Doom mentions that he has no more interest for Nova Britannia and leaves, as T'Challa tells Zeke that he's on his own. As Zeke watches as T'Challa leaves, Zeke tells President Hanson that it leaves the Bidding to between them. President Hanson mentions that he's still gonna try to get Nova Britannia, and Zeke tells Hanson to bring everything he's got. Eine Invasion Mobilisieren (Mobilizing an Invasion) Hilde, Zeitgeist, and Dead Girl arrive in Illingen, and all exit off the truck. Dead Girl mentions that Castle Stehlwald is just meters West, close to the lake. The Commando, Zeitgeist, and Dead Girl then run towards the Castle's direction. Upon arrival to the Castle, Dead Girl and Zeitgeist phase through the wall, as The Commando uses a grappling hook device to climb up the Castle wall. Upon entering the Castle, Zeitgeist and Dead Girl are met with their defenses and are simultaneously captured by the Elite Guard and a pair of Supersoldaten. Zeitgeist tries to phase through, only for him and Dead Girl to be knocked out by the Supersoldaten. Hilde gets to the top of the Castle wall and spies that Zeitgeist and Dead Girl have been captured. Hilde then pulls out a silencer and attaches it to The Schnellfeuer. She begins to shoot the guards and Supersoldaten, killing the guards as the Supersoldaten enter the Castle Walls even further. Hilde is then met with more Elite Guard soldiers and three Lazerhunds. She tries to fight them off, only to be tackled by a Lazerhund. She is then picked up by a Supersoldaten and taken to Alex Crow, alongside Zeitgeist and Dead Girl. Hilde asks Alex why he's killing National Leaders. Alex begins to chuckle as he has the Supersoldaten bring the trio to the underground hangar. Alex tells Hilde that they are killing National Leaders to slow down the Bidding so they may have time to invade Nova Britannia. Hilde asks why they want Nova Britannia, and Alex mentions that Nova Britannia will be used a base to start rebuilding the Nazi Regime as the Fourth Reich. Alex mentions that TALON, HYDRA, and FENRIS will invade Nova Britannia together and dominate the failed Island Nation. Hilde tells Alex that she'll warn the United Nations, and Alex mentions that she won't be able to do so. Alex then orders the Supersoldat to 'take care' of Hilde. This gives Hilde enough time to break out of the Supersoldat's grip and tries to flee. Frustrated, Alex orders the Supersoldat to go after the Hero. The Supersoldat drops Dead Girl and Zeitgeist before chasing after Hilde. Hilde manages to find a loose pipe and tries to attack the supersoldat, only for the Supersoldat to grab the pipe and cause Hilde to fall of the side of the railing. The Supersoldat laughs as he walks away. The 5th British Nation In Manhattan, President Hanson tells Zeke that he's dropping out, as they're wasting time. Zeke is declared the winner of the bid and contacts Scarlet Mortimer. Scarlet then tells the Senate that they won Nova Britannia. Scarlet then asks Zeke what they're going to do next, and Zeke mentions that they're going to Nova Britannia. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Deputy Prime Minister Scarlet Mortimer * Cogman * Vivaine Wembley * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Elizena Hendry/ Blitzstrom ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Scott Gable/ Novawing ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** S.O.P.H.I.E. ** Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Queen Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando * League of Guardian Angels ** Axel Cluney/ Zeitgeist ** Senka Novak/ Dead Girl * Annalena Schmitz * President Hanson * Danish Prime Minister * Russian Prime Minister * King T'Challa * Kim Jeong-Un * TALON ** Virginie Bellamy/ Fatale ** Maxime Bellamy/ Meutre Maitre ** Alex Crow ** T-00010 * Austrian Prime Minister * Sergeant Dane * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull ** Arnim Zola * FENRIS ** Andrea von Strucker * HYDRA Soundtrack * "The end is the beginning is the end" by Smashing Pumpkins * "I'd love to change the world" by Ten Years After * "The Partisan" by Mick Gordon Episode Casualties * Austrian Prime Minister * Sergeant Dane Notes * Ah yeah, Black Panther in the house y'all! T'Challa/ Black Panther, Doctor Victor von Doom, and Maxime Bellamy/ Meutre Maitre debut. * Even though it isn't shown, the nations to drop out of the bidding include: ** Finland, France, Italy, Greece, Spain, Portugal, Monaco, Norway, Latvia, Poland, Ukraine, Slovakia, Hungary, Lithuania, Belarus, Neu Germania, Sokovia, Moldova, Croatia, Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria, Turkey, Israel, Japan, India, Thailand, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Iraq, Syria, Carbombya, Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Lebanon, Nepal, Bangladesh, Laos, Cambodia, Burma, Singapore, Yemen, Oman, Georgia, South Korea, Genosha, Egypt, Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Guatemala, El Salvador, Belize, Honduras, Costa Rica, Panama, Nicaragua, Columbia, Ecuador, Peru, Brazil, Chile, Bolivia, Argentina, Venezuela, Tasmania, Libya, Algeria, South Africa, Morocco, Swaziland, Zimbabwe, Madagascar, Chad, Ethiopia, Kenya, Uganda, Dominican Republic of the Congo, Angola, Nigeria, Gibraltar, etc. * Those who aren't able to bid include: ** Germany and Nova Britannia * Those still in the Bidding Race: ** United Kingdom, United States, Latveria, Wakanda, Russia, Austria, Denmark, China, North Korea, and Sweden * It is hinted that Baron Zemo and Abdul Fakkadi were in Manhattan. * T-00010 debuts. T stands for TALON, and T-00010 is a C-3PO styled droid that serves as one of TALON's communications officers. Episode Script Bygone Files Part 2: Countdown for Supremacy Script